The Tale of Naru Uzumaki
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Naru Uzumaki is determined to surpass her father,the late forth hokage who sacrificed his life saving their home form the attack of the nine-tails now sealed within her,determined to gain the respect and acknowledgment of the others in the village srry suck at summaries, StrongNaru who also knows of her family history!Possible gender benders,my first naruto story,pls read!x3
1. The fox girl of the Leaf

_Okay, second attempt at a Naruto story, I don't know why but I really just seem to be having no luck with this particular anime and I can't seem out figure out why, oh well_

_Anyway I decided to work on one with a FEM! Naruto first so yeah, anyway on with the story and don't forget to review please! x3_

Chapter One: The Fox Girl of the Leaf

_Twelve years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared right here in the hidden leaf village._

_Its tails lashed out smashing mountains, and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores._

_The ninja of the village rose up to defend their home..._

_"Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!"A random ninja called just before diving into action himself hearing another shout out from behind._

_"It's getting closer, don't let it near the village...!"_

_However just as it seemed all was lost, one of the shinobi dared to face the fox in mortal combat, sacrificing his life to capture the beast and seal it into a human body, this ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._

* * *

7 years later

A blonde haired girl looking to be around the age of seven years old was seen once again darting around the village being chased by chunin and jonin while laughing smugly as she admired her latest _masterpiece_ from afar: the now painted great Hokage monument. Her name was Naru Uzumaki.

* * *

After getting yet another earful from the Third Hokage, Naru trudged her way back home with a look annoyance on her face at being told she now had to spend her time washing the paint off of each of the great stone faces instead of using it for something useful like training!

"Stupid old geezer with his stupid dumb orders... _Do_ _this_, he says, _do_ _that_." Naru continued grumbling to herself some more before noticing exactly where she was at the moment. Her blue eyes softened slightly realizing she had walked over to the local park without meaning to. She stood staring at a group of fellow children playing around on the swings; laughing; smiling.

Suddenly, something seemed to snap within her feeling the unwanted feeling of warm, salty tears well up in her eyes knowing she could never have what they had: a loving family and friends. She was a monster to everyone and she didn't even know why.

"Oi!"A voice called out from behind as her back was now faced to the group of boys. She blinked while looking over her shoulder only to see one of them actually _waving_ at her. _It must be a mistake_, she thought, looking around for anyone else he could be talking to.

The kid wore shorts and a T-shirt as he sat on one of the swings with another boy standing behind waiting to continue pushing him as they played.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm talking to you. How come you're just standing over there like that?" he called out, still wearing that sincere smile on his face as Naru cautiously began to step closer with a slight blush appearing on her face as all the boys had stopped and were now staring at her with the same look of sincerity as the first boy.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, what's yours?" he said, holding out his hand while still perched on the swing.

"Oh, uh—well, my name's N-naru. Naru Uzumaki, believe it!" she replied happily before hearing him give a laugh of amusement. This caused a blush to spread over her face once more.

"Hey, what's so funny!?" she snapped, her childish features turning into a small pout.

"You are." he responded as though it were obvious.

"What!"

* * *

A few months later

Naru grumbled as she swung open the door of her single bedroom apartment. She felt a twinge of annoyance when she recalled how Shikamaru had briefly made fun of her, stating that the whiskers on her cheeks reminded him of a cat.

Though, in the end he wasn't all bad. He and the other boys had even invited her to play with them. Naru Uzumaki, the supposed Demon of the Leaf, had actually made some friends. It was a miracle!

However, she was abruptly pulled from her thoughts when she sensed a sudden danger in the room. It was mere seconds later that some sort of green and blue blur came whizzing in her direction. The person's arm reached back in the form of a punch.

"NARU-CHAAAAAN!" the person screamed.

The small blonde gave a shriek of terror and accidentally tripped backwards somehow narrowly avoiding the deathly blow as it made contact with her wall, reducing the structure to rubble in seconds.

"W-_what_? WHAT THE HELL? Naru screamed, looking back to see that the owner of the punch was a female, and a rather pretty one at that. She had long blonde hair put in two loose pigtails that were paler in comparison to Naru's flaxen locks. Her eyes were a warm honeysuckle sort of brown.

She stood smirking down at the younger girl. "Hello there, Naru-chan."

Naru was silent for a moment, still blinking in confusion before her brain finally caught up with what had happened.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM LADY? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME ANYWAY? AND WHO-"

Naru was suddenly cut off as the strange woman had lifted her by the scruff of her neck giving an annoyed glare with half lidded eyes.

"Oi, is that anyway to talk to your godparent, you little brat?" the older woman scolded before smacking the girl on the head. Naru yelped in pain and looked up at the woman with tears stinging her eyes.

"Y-you're my g-godparent?" Naru asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right! And that lecherous pervert over there is too," she said pointing over her shoulder.

Naru's eyes widened seeing another figure in her room. This one had long white hair that was in a loose ponytail and a giant scroll strapped to his backside. He was rummaging through one of her drawers that just so happened to contain her underwear.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Naru shouted once again. He looked up right before getting clobbered by the freakishly strong woman.

"He's Jiraiya: your godfather."

* * *

Naru sat in disbelief while staring at her godparents whom she found out were named Jiraiya and Tsunade. The small blonde girl listened as they explained that they had come to the Leaf Village to train her. However, in doing so, she would have to leave with them for a total of five years

"F-five years!?" Naru shouted. They nodded at her.

"This way, you'll be back just in time for the genin graduation exam. We both knew your mother and father, Naru. They would want you around other kids your age." Tsunade trailed off, noticing Naru's eyes widen as the seven-year old stood.

"Y-you knew m-my parents?"

"Hai, but as for who they were, that will have to wait until another time. I'm afraid we need an answer, seeing as how we'll leave right away." Jiraiya said with a serious expression.

Naru stood silent for a moment, deep in thought over the opportunity that now presented itself to her.

"Alright." she finally said. She took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

**Beta read by the awesome sweetescapee5!x3**

good reviews=I continue

bad reviews=I delete it

no review=no update


	2. Return to the Hidden Leaf Village

Chapter Two: Return to the Hidden Leaf Village!

Five years had come and gone rather quickly in the eyes of one Naru Uzumaki. A smile graced her lips as she stepped over the threshold of the village gates, feeling an air of nostalgia overtake her as she looked above at the familiar faces of the Hokage.

While training with her two godparents, she had also been informed of her true family history, including the fact that she was actually the secret and only heir to the one and only Forth Hokage. Her cerulean eyes remained fixed on the image of her father's face engraved in stone as she slowly held up her clenched fist.

"Just you wait." she proclaimed.

"Oi, Naru-chan," called the irritated voice of Lady Tsunade as she and Jiraiya stood a few feet away.

"Come on, we need to hurry. The old man is expecting us to report right away." Said Jiraiya.

At this, the blonde haired girl smiled energetically, already racing a good ways ahead of them. Her blonde hair, (which she grown out to resemble her mother's) seemed to dance in the wind behind her.

_I'm home__, she thought. __Naru Uzumaki has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village!_

* * *

"Alright, class, take your seats and we will begin today's lesson."

Iruka, the class sensei, spoke while standing in front of the mass of students. His brown eyes scanned over some of his more interesting pupils: the class bookworm, Sakura Haruno, was busy staring dreamily at the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha, along with a blonde girl name Ino Yamanaka.

Then there was Choji Akimichi, who was still preoccupied with eating his bag of chips. Next to him were Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka, both of which were already fast asleep and snoring softly against their desks. Then, there sat Hinata Hyuga who was busy avoiding everyone's gaze as Shino Aburame just sat there stoically like always. He always made Iruka wonder if he was really paying attention.

"Ahem! Alright then, first order of business: Sakura and Ino—" he called. "Stop fussing over Sasuke."

"H-hai, sir!" They called out in unison earning a snort from Sasuke.

"Choji, please, put the food away!" he sighed. Choji complied, simply putting his snack into his bag for later.

"And as for YOU—" Iruka yelled. He threw tow erasers at the boys. One smacked against the head of the sleeping Inuzuka while the other hit Shikamaru. Both boys yawned and stretched as they lazily looked at their surroundings before noticing a slightly fuming Iruka standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"No sleeping in my class!" Iruka reprimanded.

Just then, there was a poof as an ANBU appeared beside the chunin with a girl.

The class studied the presence of the new girl in the room as the ANBU leaned in close whispering something to Iruka. Some of the girls glared, seeing how incredibly pretty the young girl was.

She had long blonde hair that went down a bit past her waist and shining cerulean colored eyes full of energy and life. There were strange markings on her face, almost like whiskers. What a lot of them noticed though was that her outfit consisted of a pair of small black shorts and long black heeled shinobi sandals. A blue tank was showing her midriff. Adorning it was a red swirl that was on many of the flak jackets in Konoha. Along with this was an orange vest and short fishnet sleeves beneath it.

Finally, Iruka pulled away with a slight smile.

"Alright," he said. "I understand. It isn't a problem."

The ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the girl standing there looking acutely uncomfortable in the new environment. Her eyes nervously glanced over the many new faces before her and seemed to note how some were showing a sense of hostility towards her.

"Class, I would like you all to meet our newest student, Naru Uzumaki." Iruka announced.

Naru swallowed hard, feeling the confidence she had arrived with completely evaporate only to be replaced with a blossoming feeling of nervousness.

"M-my name is Naru Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the Hokage!" she said. Naru belted this out confidently, figuring the best way to make an impression would be by trying to show off. However, the response she received was not a pleasant one as the majority of students suddenly erupted into laughter.

Naru shrunk back a bit, feeling her face turn a deep shade of crimson. She hadn't noticed the few that had gone unfazed by her declaration.

Shikamaru blinked hearing his classmates erupt into rambunctious laughter. Heaving a heavy sigh, he lazily looked around seeing only a few who were not joining in on belittling the new girl. There weren't very many. The only he saw were Hinata, Kiba, Choji, and the Uchiha boy.

_How the hell is a guy supposed to nap with all this racket?_ he thought.

Seeing no end to the obnoxious noise, the lazy boy decided to stand up and stop it himself.

"Oi, shut up already! You're all troublesome. Jeez, can't you guys be quiet for once?" Shikamaru said with a yawn. He seemed oblivious to the small amount of glares that were soon pointed at him.

"Shikamaru, all you ever do is sleep, you lazy bum!" Ino screeched.

"So? What of it? All you ever do is fuss over your '_Sasuke-kun'!_" At this the rest of the students began laughing once more as Ino fumed.

Feeling satisfied with himself, Shikamaru took his seat once more now wearing a complacent smirk on his features a he did so.

* * *

Naru smiled while walking home that day. Sure, her first day could have gone better but it hadn't been that bad. Her thoughts were plagued with one person:

_"Oi, shut up already! You're all troublesome. Jeez, can't you guys be quiet for once?"_

That Nara kid had stuck up for her—well, sort of. He was probably just trying to gain a few more minutes sleep. But, by doing so, he had stolen the attention away from Naru, a fact that she was rather grateful of. She continued on her way with a slight skip in her step.

However, she halted as she came to a familiar spot overlooking a glistening pond near the park where she used to spend her lonely days before she had left with Tsunade and Jiraiya. There, laying on his back, was that very same kid form earlier.

Shikamaru...

_(Flashback)_

_"Oi!"A voice called out from behind as her back was now faced to the group of boys. She blinked while looking over her shoulder only to see one of them actually waving at her. It must be a mistake, she thought, looking around for anyone else he could be talking to._

_The kid wore shorts and a T-shirt as he sat on one of the swings with another boy standing behind waiting to continue pushing him as they played._

_"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm talking to you. How come you're just standing over there like that?" he called out, still wearing that sincere smile on his face as Naru cautiously began to step closer with a slight blush appearing on her face as all the boys had stopped and were now staring at her with the same look of sincerity as the first boy._

_"My name is Shikamaru Nara, what's yours?" he said, holding out his hand while still perched on the swing._

_"Oh, uh—well, my name's N-naru. Naru Uzumaki, believe it!" she replied happily before hearing him give a laugh of amusement. This caused a blush to spread over her face once more._

_"Hey, what's so funny!?" she snapped, her childish features turning into a small pout._

_"You are." he responded as though it were obvious._

_"What!"_

_He only smirked in amusement before continuing to speak to her. "So, did you wanna play, or what?"_

_Naru blinked at him for a moment. Part of her wanted nothing more than to say yes, while the other remained on guard, for if this was a twisted joke thrown together to try to hurt her, she didn't wish to fall for it. She suddenly let out a hollow laugh while she looked at him._

_"Nice try, but we both know you don't really want to play with me." she stated in a miserable voice. She took a step to leave as the familiar feeling of salty wet tears threatened to spill onto the young blondes face._

_"Wait!" a voice called. Another hand gripeed her own. _

_"Jeez, why are you being so troublesome? If someone asks you to play with them, they're doing it generally because they want to. We aren't trying to trick you!" Shikamaru let out an exasperated huff as he finished. He still hadn't let go of her hand._

_Slowly, Naru turned around once more to look at the boy her age as he regarded her with that usual bored look he had worn in class. He moved his hands into his pockets while she simply continued to stare before he spoke up again._

_"Are you gonna say something?"_

_However, Naru just smiled at the question, glad to see that not all the villagers held such animosity towards her._

* * *

"Arigatou, Shikamaru-san," she whispered before turning and continuing on her way home with her blonde hair trailing behind her.

**Beta by the awesome sweetescapee5**


	3. Meeting the brother

Chapter Three: Meeting the Brother

Naru swung open the door lazily and stepped inside, feeling what little energy she had left leave her as she went and flopped down on the bed. Her face was buried into the softness of her pillow as she inhaled deeply.

"Rough first day?" a voice said from behind.

Not bothering to turn, she answered. "Ugh, don't get me started..."

The blonde trailed off and reluctantly shifted to a sitting up position while keeping her pillow pressed against her as the person took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Kaka-niisan, everyone laughed at me!" The girl announced with a pout as the silver haired Jounin looked at her.

His one visible eye showed that he was smiling while patting her back affectionately. "Aw, cheer up, kiddo! It's not all bad, right?" he said.

Naru's piercing blue orbs narrowed slightly eyeing her adoptive sibling beside her. "Are you making fun of me again?" she muttered as an ominous aura began to build around her.

"No, _of course_ not!" Kakashi said in a slight teasing voice and standing up to head for the door. "Well, gotta go! I have a mission with Guy today and I would just hate to keep him waiting." The silver haired Jounin said, though both of them knew he just didn't want to hear Guy chew him out for being late _again_.

**(Flashback: Back in the Hokage's office)**

_"So, the training went well then?" The Third Hokage questioned while seated behind his desk with two Jounin adjacent from him. Both were male; one being an ANBU who kept his mask on. The other was the intimidating interrogator who went by the name Ibiki Morino._

_"Yes." He said. "There were a few things we thought best to wait a while before doing, but for the most part she knows the basics of things. She also knows some more advanced jutsu. Most are from her parents' personal arsenal and the rest are some we wished for her to learn."_

_The Hokage nodded before turning his gaze towards the blonde haired girl. Her own eyes were trained on Ibiki with curiosity. _

_"Hey, how come you have so many scars?" Tsunade rapidly became irritated and bopped Naru on the head before dragging her back to stand beside her and Jiraiya once again. _

_"So, Naru, how would you feel about starting at the academy_ _today?" the Third asked with a slight smile gracing his lips. _

_Naru blinked for a moment. "The academy?" she asked._

_"With all due respect old man," Jiraiya said. The expression on both his and Tsunade's faces were deadly serious. "We'd like to know what her living arrangements will be before we go and make any promises." _

_Naru looked on curiously when she heard this. She had just assumed that she'd be living on her own again; like always. _

"_Why can't I live by myself?" she asked in bewilderment._

_Jiraiya sighed. "Naru, if others found out about who you are it could lead to numerous assassination attempts on both you and anyone close to you. This is also why we're using your mother's last name instead of your father's." _

_Seeing that Naru was still confused, the Third Hokage spoke up. "Basically, it'll be too dangerous if you live on your own, Naru."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Big deal! I can handle whatever comes my way now that I've got all these mad skills from Baa-chan and Ero-sensei—"_

WHACK!

_The sound of two fists connecting on Naru's head was enough to silence her as both Tsunade and Jiraiya scoffed. Words could be heard from both of them, though the two's cries were drowned out by each other. _

_Sarutobi cleared his throat and demanded silence before a full blown argument between the three could ensue. "Anyway, as I was saying, Naru will be staying with her adoptive brother who—"_

_"Brother? Whoa, I have a brother?" Naru's face suddenly lit up at the new information. She ran up to the old man's desk and leaned forward on it so that she was mere inches form his face. A plethora of questions poured from her mouth._

"_Who is he? What's he like? Will I like him? When can I—" _

_A knock on the door of the office sounded and cut Naru off. The Hokage allowed the visitor to enter._

_"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" a voice asked. _

_Naru spun around with a grin on her face. Her azure eyes froze at seeing a tall man with spiked hair that seemed to defy gravity. A mask covered most of his face and a leaf headband covered one of his eyes. He had an orange book in his hands that Naru immediately took notice of. _

_Is that what I think it is? She thought._

_By now Kakashi had put the book away and was staring at the blonde girl. "Oh? Who might this be?" he asked._

_"Oi, why the heck do you read that perverted trash?" Her finger was pointed accusingly at the silver haired Jounin. _

_He blinked before realization dawned on him "Oh? I wasn't aware you knew what that book was. It isn't really for kids."_

_Naru snorted in disgust. "Yeah, no kidding!" she snapped._

_"Kakashi..." Sarutobi called from behind his desk. The man gave the Hokage his attention. "I'd like you to meet Naru Uzumaki—your adopted sister."_

_Both Kakashi and Naru stared disbelievingly at the old man. _

_"H-he's my—" _

_Naru didn't finish her sentence while she pointed at the young man in front of her._

"_S-she's my—"_

"_WHAT?"_

Naru grunted as she lifted herself from her bed. She moved to the kitchen to make herself some ramen. It was the only thing that rivaled her love for training. It made her happy.

While eating, she took one of the scrolls she had been given by Tsunade and Jiraiya. It contained some of the jutsu of her mother's clan. The Uzumaki clan had been famous for their numerous and powerful sealing jutsu.

After finishing her ramen the young girl decided to call it a night, figuring tomorrow would be another awkward day at the academy. She might as well be well rested for it.

_Then again_, she thought, _Shikamaru is there_.

She fell asleep with thoughts of her parents. She couldn't help but wonder if they ever had problems similar to hers at the academy.

**Beta'd by:sweetescapee5(One of the bestest beta's ever!x3**


End file.
